Bringing her back from the dead
by MayorLazyMusician
Summary: Santana can't handle the fact that Brittany seems to never be able to pick her other some boy; first Artie and now Sam so she decided to join the Army now ten year later both girl will see each other a their ten year reunion. Will they be able to make a good with each other? Or will Santana time in the army tear them apart? Bram first but Brittana is end game.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Being me back from the dead.

**Author: **MayorLazyMusician

**Summary: **Santana can't handle the fact that Brittany seems to never be able to pick her other some boy; first Artie and now Sam so she decided to join the Army now ten year later both girl will see each other a their ten year reunion. Will they be able to make a good with each other? Or will Santana time in the army tear them apart? Bram first but Brittana is end game.

**Author Note:** I already know that my Spelling and grammer sucks so you don't need to tell me. Also my story is the after effects of Santana being in the army. Santana knows she has PSTD and Survivors guilt but doesn't want to admit it because she doesn't what to seem weak. Also I don't know much about the effects of PTSD or Survivor guilt so I will be doing research on them and how therapist deal with people with these because they will be a big part of this story and key for getting Brittany and Santana together. Also if anyone know any website on this then please let me know. Hopefully be at least 10 chapters.

**Schedule For this Story: **No Set Schedule but I will try and update every Friday if I can, otherwise it probably be just when I can find the time to write more and also when I can get onto the internet. 

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Glee, Never have. Never will!

**Chapter One **

Since Santana was back from the war she has barely slept. At all, the memories of her time over sea always keep her up no matter how much she try. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw it was 05:00. She decided to give up on sleeping, so dragged herself out of her bed dressed in some black basketball short and a wife-beater, before she quickly picked up the nearly empty pack of cigarette off the side and limping out onto her balcony and just dropping into one of the chair and just sat there watching the sun come up; to her this was the best time as she was alone with her thoughts and when the sun raises she almost feels at peace.

She been home for 6 months. She is 24 and for the past six year the army has been her life now she doesn't know what to do because since she's came home after the war; she can barely function; She

can't eat, she can't sleep because her stupid mind would just shut up longer enough to do. The smallest sound scares her and some smell would trigger her. She knows that she has PTSD but she wouldn't admit it no matter how much Puckerman try to make her see that she needs to so she could get some much did help.

I mean What do you do with your life after war? She keeps repeating the question while she draw harder on her cigarette trying to get that kick so she won't feel or think to much. She inhales one last time before throwing the cigarette away. Most people assume you'll just go right back to doing whatever you were doing before the war. Sounds easy right? Except she didn't do anything before the War! So she just stuck trying to figure out how to manage making a living of something she doesn't find completely stupid or boring. She's been a while now, so it should be time for her to move on...Isn't it? That's what everyone seems to think, everything she mentions she's been to war they ask her what she's doing right now. Like it would be that easy to move just moving on.

It just feels like I'm angry all the time, I'm not sleeping, lashing out not only at Puck but at my stuff I mean I trashed my flat twice in the last week alone all because of the smallest thing, drinking and smoking until I passed out. I feel like I'm trapped inside myself...Is this normal for someone who has PTSD or is this something that is common among soldiers when there return home or leave the army.

She slowly lifts her hand and runs her hand along the scar that start under her left ear and finish under her chin; only one of the many scars she has that reminds her about the one thing she's trying so hard to forget. The _War. _The Stupid unforgotten war that has been going for years with no site of ending that she was in.

She was knock out of her thoughts when something poke her in her arm, she turn to see her roommate and best-Bro Noah Puckerman; looking the same as he did when he was seventeen minus the Mohawk stand a couple of feet away, with her walking stick pointing at her.

"You know sitting outside when it winter wearing basketball short is going to make you leg worst and so is not using this." Puck said lifting her cane up to make his point before walking over to the other chair and sitting down.

"What are you do up this early Puck" Santana asked sighing and silently cursing Puck for breaking the peace and silence she had.

"What do you mean early...it's half nine San, how long have to be out here for?"

Santana sighed before looking down at her watch and realizing that Puck was right and answering "four and half hours."

Puck sighs "You know you can't keep doing this San"

"Doing what Puck?" Santana asked even though she knows.

"You know what San. Not Sleeping! The Drinking! The Smoking! Fucking punching me and other people or destroying the flat. You need help Santana, this isn't right and you know it. Please going to the doctor or something and get the help you need."

"There nothing wrong with me Puck" Santana replied trying to grab her cane from Puck so she could leave, only to have Puck stand up and walking away with the cane knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave with out.

"No Santana, you can't keep running away from your problems. You've already do it once and look at where that got you ten time worst than you were before. Here..." Puck said before throwing a letter onto the table. Santana look confused before picking up it and reading it;

**Dear Santana Lopez, **

**You are invited to your tenth reunion, that will be held in the Gym at William McKinley High School on the 12 of June and will be held from 8-10. There will be a meal and a small presentation and the McKinley New Directions will be performing. **

**In addiction to this William Schuester would also like to invited you to his own Glee reunion in the Choir room at 10pm. **

**Thanks **

**Principal Figgins **

Santana re-read the letter not believe that Puck would actually think that she would want to go. She wasn't sure if she was even ready to see all of them, and especially Brittany.

Her ex-girlfriend Brittany, who chose to be with two boys over her and who was the reason she joined the army in the first place after she found out she was cheating on her with him.

_-Flashback- _

_Santana couldn't believe that she finally had everything she wanted; she was graduating and moving to New York studying Music and Business at NYU and her and Brittany were moving in together. It was the start of something of the life she always wanted. Speaking off her girlfriend where was she. _

_Santana thought off every place Brittany could be only to remembered that Mr Shue had called a Glee meeting. So she headed towards the choir room and entered only to be confronted by the scene of Sam"TroutyMouth" Evans smooching her girlfriend but what hurt the most was the fact that Brittany was responding back to him. Santana stood there watching them for what seems like hours but infact was only a couple of minute before running over to Sam pulling him off Brittany and start to beat the crap out of Sam, the only thought that enter her mind was to cause as much pain onto him as he caused her. She continue her assault on him until she felt two sets of arms on her pulling her off Sam and holding her back to stop her causing any more injures than she already had Santana took some deep breath before looking back at Sam and Brittany; Brittany was crying heavily while Sam was holding his shirt to his bloodily nose. Seeing Brittany crying made Santana heart hurt. _

"_Santana, what the hell-" Mr Shue started to say only to be disturbed by Santana _

"_How long?" _

_Brittany look confused before answering "How long what?" _

_Santana scoffed " DON'T PLAY DUMB BRITTANY! I WANT TO KNOW HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH HIM?" _

_Brittany looked down at the floor sadly and doesn't say anything. Sam how ever had no problem all tell her with a smug look on his face that made Santana want to punch it off him. _

"_Since after your got outed!" _

_Santana moved to punch Sam again but the grip that Finn and Mike had on made it impossible too. _

"_You lying. Brittany would do that." Santana replied back before turning to look at Brittany and ask "Is this true Britt?" _

_Santana didn't need Brittany to answer she could tell just by looking at her that it was true, Santana felt herself deflate before shrugging Mike's and Finn's arms off her and turning to leave not before saying one last thing. _

"_And I wish you all the love in the World" _

Santana took a couple of deep breaths to calm down before turning to look at Puck with a grim expression on her face and answering

"I don't know why you showed me this, I not going and nothing you say is going to change that. So don't even try."

Puck walk over to Santana and kneed down in front of her and spoke firmly;

"You are going Santana, even if I had to drag you there myself. And you going to enjoy it. So make sure that you packed by 4 cos I be picking you up and me and you are boarding the plane." And with that said Puck hook her cane onto the table before walking to work.

TBC

**Author Notes: **So what do you think? So I continue? Anything you think I need to improve?


	2. Author Note

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for not update this but I have been busy working all the time and haven't had the time to write or anything else. But I promise you know that I haven't abandoned this story. I will try and update this in the next two months or so, so please don't give up hope.

Mayor lazy Musician


End file.
